Prelúdio
by Clarita Black
Summary: Recuperar a memória dos pais é tudo o que Hermione deseja depois do fim da guerra. Silêncio e isolamento, é apenas disso que Severus Snape precisa para viver. DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING


**Prelúdio**

_Mãos brancas e longas, dedos de unhas curtas e bem aparadas, uma faca de prata, uma raiz triturada. Aquecido até o ponto exato, o caldeirão exala vapores finos de odor forte. O homem parece não notar. Envolto em fumaça, ainda mais fantasmagórico em suas vestes negras, acrescenta, com precisos movimentos, os últimos ingredientes à mistura em ebulição. A concentração, estampada no rosto de linhas duras e nariz de águia, desestimula qualquer tentativa de contato, por isso a garota apenas observa, silenciosamente._

_O quadro para ela é familiar, já não a assusta aquela boca que se apresenta como uma linha fina levemente curvada para baixo. Apenas o intenso brilho dos olhos negros ainda a intimida, mas para sua sorte, dificilmente aquele olhar a focaliza. Ela está presente, ele sabe disso, por isso jamais a olha quando se dirige a ela. A voz rouca também a sobressalta, por soar sempre tão subitamente. Econômico com palavras, suas frases curtas e objetivas são raras. O silêncio é uma constante, mas ela já não sente o seu peso._

O limiar da morte é um lugar de onde não se retorna sem marcas, e as de Severus, perceptíveis até mesmo a quem já se acostumara ao seu modo sombrio e ácido de ser, eram o desinteresse e o desapego por tudo que não se relacionasse ao trabalho. Ele podia ficar ali por horas, entregue aos experimentos de feitiços e poções, sem pronunciar uma única palavra, sem dirigir sequer um olhar à sua assistente, posto que Hermione ocupava como estágio obrigatório para o seu curso.

No princípio tinha sido difícil para ela lidar com toda a opressão que o ambiente no laboratório provocava. Pouca luz, quase nenhum som, nenhum sorriso. Sentia que poderia enlouquecer ali dentro, pensou em desistir inúmeras vezes. Só não o fez por precisar do estágio, tinha um interesse pessoal no desenvolvimento de novas técnicas para a execução de feitiços e para o preparo de poções. Seus pais dependiam disso, dependiam especialmente do seu empenho. Então, ela tinha optado por ficar, embora o namorado e os amigos temessem que tudo aquilo a deprimisse ainda mais.

Hermione era teimosa, eles não tinham podido convencê-la a afastar-se do trabalho, porém, incumbiram-se de tornar os momentos que passava fora do laboratório bem animados. Isso foi bom para ela no início. Falar livremente, rir, brincar, namorar, eram coisas que a faziam mais alegre, e afastavam dela as sombras que o medo de não conseguir trazer de volta os pais vinha colocando em sua mente.

Foi quando Ron começou a falar em casamento que ela passou a se sentir desconfortável. A ideia, enquanto longínqua, não chegava a ser assustadora, afinal, gostava dele, mas pensar em noivar, casar, ter Ron constantemente ao seu redor tentando suprir a falta dos seus pais era algo que a aterrorizava nesse momento. Era como se, para ele, a possibilidade de recuperação da memória dos Granger não existisse. Isso não era o que Hermione queria ouvir, definitivamente não era do que precisava agora.

Assim, o laboratório aos poucos se tornou a sua central de esperança. A dedicação quase obsessiva de Severus, seu êxito na maior parte dos experimentos, faziam dele a companhia que Hermione necessitava nesse momento da sua vida. Ron não viu isso com bons olhos, e menos ainda a sua recusa em marcar uma data para o noivado. Começaram assim os desentendimentos e as cobranças, com Hermione querendo apoio e Ron querendo se certificar de que ainda era importante para ela.

_Ele termina de recolher a poção e ergue o frasco contra a luz; analisa criticamente a densidade e o tom do líquido cor de âmbar. A expressão do seu rosto se suaviza, ela compreende que o resultado foi bom. Não comemoram, apenas voltam ao trabalho. O silêncio é confortável, Hermione aprende a apreciá-lo um pouco mais a cada dia. Ela faz anotações, ele inicia o preparo de outra poção. Ele precisa dos ingredientes, ela tritura os botões de papoula. Fere-se ao fazer isso e leva o dedo à boca. Ele tenta impedir, chega a tocá-la no intento. "É um alucinógeno", diz apenas._

_ Ela sente o toque morno da mão em seu pulso. Sim, ele ainda vive. É fantasmagórico, mas ainda vive. Os olhos brilhantes e negros estão pousados nela, a voz rouca ecoa em sua mente e há o toque, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela se sente bem, como há muito não acontecia. Eles se olham, cientes de que a similaridade os une. Alguns, por terem presenciado mortes, podem ver testrálios. Outros, por terem ultrapassado limites intransponíveis, não cabem mais no mundo normal. Ela compreende que se parece mais com ele do que com Ron, e sabe que isso não é uma impressão passageira. Ele demora um pouco para retirar a mão de seu pulso, e ela percebe que o mundo mudou._


End file.
